


“You never have to wear anything you don’t want to again.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [31]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gender Issues, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Akito wants to try something new. Even if it doesn't work, Saki loves her.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Sohma Akito
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	“You never have to wear anything you don’t want to again.”

It was totally out of character for Akito to ask for something like this, so when she had approached Saki, shy and uncertain, the younger woman had indulged her in every way that she was capable of. 

Saki knew about the curse, and Akito’s struggles with gender, and everything else that had happened to Tohru and the Sohma’s whilst she remained blissfully unaware in highschool. Saki wasn’t angry, of course; Tohru wasn’t the type of person to ask for help even when she sorely needed it, so if anything Saki was simply pleased to understand why Kyo and Yuki’s waves had always felt mistaken, a step out of synch with the rest of their bodies. Still, she knew all of this and loved Akito even more for it. They were both broken, and blackened with guilt and shame and regret. But they had each other, and that was what made Saki the happiest. 

“This feels wrong, somehow.”

Akito was covering her chest, where her nipples were visible through the black lace, and averted her gaze from where it met Saki’s in the mirror. She had never worn lingerie before, and wanted to test it on her body, borrowing some of Saki’s own supply out of curiosity more than anything else. 

She didn’t fill the cups out perfectly, but that drew further attention to the slight curve of her breasts, and the way that her nipples hung, low and heavy on her skin. The stockings, black in nature, crept up Akito’s pale legs, accentuating how slender they were. Saki wanted to kiss up them, trail her lips up to where they would meet Akito’s thighs and then higher, even, peeling back the lace panties and exploring with her mouth until the head of the Sohma family was unable to doubt her worth for a second. 

“They suit you.” Saki assured, fingernails scratching lightly up Akito’s arm, pleased with how the skin raised there when Akito shivered. 

“I look ridiculous.” Akito muttered, and Saki knew that the other woman would have stripped there and then if that hadn’t left her completely exposed and even more vulnerable. 

Saki moved slowly, ensuring that Akito followed her with her eyes, until she stood behind Akito, arms wrapped around her slender waist, fingers splayed across her stomach. Akito’s cheeks were a rich shade of pink, her lips wet and parted, brow pulled down as Saki kissed a line up her neck. 

“Each and every inch of you is the most beautiful thing that God ever created, Akito.” Saki hummed, pulling Akito’s hair to the side and whispering directly into her ear. 

Akito shuddered in Saki’s grip, went limp and pliable, falling into Saki completely; willingly. She loved Saki, trusted her, and even if Saki wasn’t sure that it was a privilege that she had earned, she still cherished it. 

“Thank you.” Akito turned her head, eyes fixed on Saki’s lips, wanting but never asking. Saki smiled and pulled Akito in for a kiss. 

“You never have to wear these again, of course.” Saki punctuated the words with her lips against Akito’s, and the older woman nodded slowly. “You never have to wear anything you don’t want to again.” 

Akito clung to Saki then, grip bruising, body trembling in a mixture of adoration and relief. If Saki heard a broken sob then she pretended not to, whispering sweet words instead, kissing every part of Akito that she could until the quivering was replaced with a gentle snore, and Akito was finally able to rest.


End file.
